Owl
by Oddery
Summary: Inuyasha, a lonely man, is about to have one of the most wonderful and weird experiences of his life. In the form a mysterious woman who appeared in his room. Wait -Are those fangs? AU Inu/Kag Rated for citrus. Beware. This story is back on! Woo!
1. Feeding

_A new story, folks! _

_I know this one isn't featured on my profile with the other mulling ideas, but I've been thinking about it for a while._

_A couple warnings: Inuyasha's and Kagome's personalities will be completely different; there will be slightly more suggestive situations (but lemons will not be included, due to the fact that I may let my imagination run too wild) than there were in "__**Duck**__"._

_As "__**Duck**__" is coming to a close, I thought I should start a new story. _

_Without further ado, here's __**Owl**__!_

**!()!**

DISCLAIMER: I'll own Inuyasha when Pikachu stops being adorable whenever he eats Pokemon treats._ (Oddery: Awwwww...)_

**Chapter One**: _**Feeding**_

Inuyasha sighed exhaustedly as he unlocked his condo late Saturday evening. He'd been hanging out with his friends for most of the night and he was looking forward to having a nice hot shower and a good night's sleep.

He tossed his keys on the end table near the door and hung his coat on the hook right next to it. He took his shoes off, throwing them under his coat, and then went into the kitchen for some beer.

He gulped it while leaning against the front of the refrigerator. He groaned at the headache he was sporting, putting an arm over his face, "Man, oh man."

Though his condo was large and had many things to entertain himself with: books, music, television, a computer; he usually was by himself when he was at home, unless Sango and Miroku dropped by for a visit. Despite the fact that he kept to himself most of the time, Inuyasha did not like to be alone. Every evening when he came home, he felt miserable and tired and lonely. He felt it was hopeless to try and talk with people, let alone women. He was so awkward around others: he stuttered, made very little sense, and couldn't look them in the eye.

He slid himself down the refrigerator and sat on the kitchen floor. He rested his arm holding the beer bottle on his knee, his other hand fisted in his hair. He sighed again and a lump of self pity rose in his throat. He disgusted himself when he was like this. This wasn't who he was; he used to be different. He used to be an Inuyasha that everyone was happy to see whenever he entered a room, an Inuyasha that never tired of being cheerful around others. He'd changed when his heart had been broken by someone he loved.

It was a simple tale of man sees woman, man thinks he's in love with woman, woman decides to give man a try, man spoils woman, and woman stabs man in the back.

Her name was Kikyo. They'd dated for a little over nine months when, on the night Inuyasha was going to propose to her, she confessed to have been having an affair and was pregnant with the other man's child.

Inuyasha had given up on love at that point. He guessed there was no one out there for him to share his life with.

**!()!**

The night air ran through Kagome's black tresses as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop, following that delicious scent that had filled her head ever since she'd returned to Tokyo. She hadn't been here for nearly a century and was glad she was finally home.

She'd gotten off the plane feeling wonderful; the six hour flight from Los Angeles didn't bother her at all. But as soon as she'd taken a big deep breath while they landed, the wonderful, mysterious scent hit her nostrils.

It had been a few weeks since she'd fed; the last man she drank from tasted like pure alcohol and his blood burned her throat. So when she smelled this new, irresistible scent of blood, the temptation was just too great. The scent made her feel light and beautiful. No man's scent has ever done this to her. She longed to see the male specimen. All the while she ran, she pictured what he looked like.

As she reached the source, she began to slow so that she could savor the taste of the smell. She let it into her mouth, the deliciousness touching her tongue.

She moaned; it tasted better than it smelled. It was musky, full of natural fragrances: he smelled of tree bark after a soft rain, of fresh thyme and basil, of mountain air, of oranges, of lemons, of limes, of a creamy scent she didn't recognize, but was very delicious just the same, of dewy grass, and of freshly cut wood (her favorite scent). She continued to taste it for a few more minutes, whimpering as the desire to feel the warmth of his blood in her mouth almost became too much to bear.

She landed at a window, his window, and watched him. He was sitting in front of his refrigerator, a fist clenched in his hair and a beer in his other hand. Suddenly, he threw the bottle across the room so that it smashed all over the floor in front of him. Kagome frowned; the man was obviously very upset about something. Had he had a fight with someone?

She took a moment to examine him and his surroundings. He was very handsome: he had jet black hair that fell down past his shoulders, he had strong-looking arms (and Kagome could guess that under those black pants he was wearing, he had legs that rivaled the perfection of Michelangelo's _David_). She could not see his face, for he now had both hands clenched into fists in his hair, so she looked around his home through the window.

It was clear why the poor man was so sad.

He had a very boring home. Sure, the furniture was nice and it looked very comfortable, but the walls, the colors, the design... everything was so bland. The man needed excitement, thrill, something other than white and grey.

The man looked up from his knees and his arms fell away from his face. Kagome gasped. This man... was _gorgeous_. His face was young and wrinkle free, despite the pained expression on his face. He had intense eyes that were the color of hot sand. Kagome's chest heaved as she panted, tasting his scent even more. She could barely restrain herself now, looking at him. She knew _exactly_ how to cheer him up.

Since she reacted so strongly to his scent, there must be a reason why he was here. Or, rather, why she found him. Perhaps he should meet her; and if he was resistant or scared... well, she had ways of dealing with that.

**!()!**

Inuyasha stepped out of the shower and sighed contentedly. A hot shower after a shitty day was always a fabulous cure. It relaxed his muscles and rinsed his body clean of what the past twenty-four hours had put on him.

He dried himself off, whistling while he did so, and then he tied a towel around himself. Still whistling softly, he walked out of his bathroom to his bedroom. He shut the door behind him and started to take the towel off in front of the mirror on his dresser.

He couldn't move suddenly, well everything below his neck. He tried to look around but couldn't. What had happened? Maybe he twisted his spine funny...?

"I know you're confused, darling," a soft, feminine voice stated behind him, "but you won't be very soon. In fact, I believe you'll feel something a lot better than confusion in just a moment." The voice got closer and Inuyasha could see someone in the mirror as they walked closer to him. If he could remember how to breathe, he would have gasped at the sight of this beautiful woman.

She had long black hair that looked silky and smooth in the moonlight that spread across the floor of his room, she flipped it behind her shoulder and the action nearly made him faint. Her eyes were a unique shade of brown, with red bursting from the pupil into the iris; her eyes were very catlike: they were wide and they gave off a strange kind of intensity.

She wore a silk dress the color of honey and heels that looked very uncomfortable to walk in. The dress flowed away from her body as it reached her hips and it stopped just before her calves. It was spaghetti strapped and the whole thing fit her perfectly. Inuyasha thought the white ribbon tied around her waist was a nice touch.

But then he started freaking out.

"W-Who are you?" he asked, stuttering. He hated the fact that he sounded scared.

The woman walked forward until she was directly behind him and touched his shoulder, "There is no need to be scared, darling. I am here for you, and you alone." She suddenly closed her eyes, and a look of absolute pleasure crossed her face. The hand on his shoulder made his whole body feel like it was about to collapse from the heat it made him feel. He wasn't sure if it was coming from him or her. He started to pant when he felt her face on his back and then her tongue. He shivered.

She spoke again, "I thought you smelled delicious before, but now... your skin is damp, clean... _Mmm_... The smell of your heart, the blood..." She sniffed him again from behind, he felt her shiver as well, "Oh, what it _does_ to me... How it makes me _feel_..." The hand on his back began to move again; her nails lightly scraped against him. Inuyasha struggeld to keep himself from getting too excited.

Inuyasha tried to keep his voice normal while asking (again), "Who are you?"

The woman suddenly stood up straight, "_Oh_! How rude of me!" She covered her mouth with her hand, her cheeks coloring, "I am Kagome."

To his own surprise, Inuyasha smiled, "Kagome. Pretty name."

She gave him a kind smile as well, "Thank you. And I am sure I would think your name was nice if you would be so kind as to tell me it."

He cleared his throat, "I'm Inuyasha."

Her smile got even more kind, "Inuyasha," she repeated, "a very... _strong_ name. Masculine. I like it."

Inuyasha still couldn't move his body, but he doubt he would want to after having a woman like this look at him like that. Then he remembered this woman seemed to come out of the darkness and wondered where she came from, "How did you get in here?"

Her smile vanished and a look of innocent surprise replaced it, "Through the window, of course."

"Yeah, but _how_? This condo is on the seventh floor."

The smile was back again, "Darling... all will be revealed."

And with that, she positioned herself in front of him and kissed his lips softly. Inuyasha, startled, slowly started to kiss her back. Kagome threw her arms around his neck and cradled his head to hers, kissing him fiercely. She moaned into his mouth as her tongue explored him, tasted him. She moved her hands through his hair, running her fingers through his scalp, her palms tangling it as she roughly kissed him. His skin was warm and wet; Kagome had a strong desire to run her hands all over it. She could feel him tremble in her arms and that pleased her. She had never done this with any of her meals before, so she was glad that he was enjoying himself.

Her arms unclasped from his neck as he pulled away. "Wow," he said to her, breathless, "you're... I've never been kissed like that... Wow." She grinned at him.

She looked down at his towel and then back up at him, "May I remove the towel? It looks like it will come off soon anyway, what with the... disturbance pushing against it."

He looked down at himself and, sure enough, the _"disturbance"_ she was talking about was a rather large tent in the terrycloth. Inuyasha groaned, embarrassed, "Oh, shit. I-I'm sorry, I really - _O-Oh! Ahh-haaa!_"

She'd started to work on him through the towel, "It is supposed to happen, darling," Kagome whispered in to his ear as he panted, "I am so glad that you like this. Perhaps I should take the spell off you, so that you can move...?" When she did, Inuyasha grabbed a hold of her; one hand on her bottom, the other running through her silky hair. Kagome gasped with excitement as the hand on her bottom gripped her there and forced her to move with the rhythm of his hips.

"Don't stop," he panted, "_please_, don't stop. I'll do _anything_." He threw his head back, his wet, black tresses slapping against his shoulder blades, "_Just. Don't. Stop._"

Kagome continued to do so, faster now with a harder grip ("Oh, _**YES!**_" Inuyasha yelled). Kagome loved the feel of his hands on her, his warm skin brushing against her. She wrapped a leg around him, dying to get closer to this incredible man. She whispered into his ear again, this time with urgency and lust, "But darling, I want to _feel _you inside me. I do not think I can resist you much longer."

To Inuyasha, this was the most arousing thing he'd ever heard. He removed her hands impatiently, took off his towel and undressed her quickly (but carefully; she thought it was sweet that he cared about her dress). They stared at each other for a moment: Inuyasha panting, eyes wild; and Kagome smiling sweetly, innocently as she twirled a piece of her hair with her fingers.

Kagome said, "Get on the bed."

Inuyasha didn't remember much after that, but a few things he did remember as the beautiful, polite woman was on top of him: her sweet smell of fresh roses, her catlike eyes, and the pearly white fangs that he only got to see for a second before they sunk deep into his neck.

**!()!**

Inuyasha stared at his ceiling. He'd been doing this for about two hours now, since about four in the morning. Kagome, the vampire woman, was still here, but she wasn't in the bed with him. No, she was making breakfast. _Breakfast_. There was a vampire in his home making him _breakfast_.

Not that it didn't smell good: it smelled delicious, inviting.

He sat up, his right hand rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes as he did so. He wanted to do something normal, something that didn't remind him of the fact that he'd had sex with a vampire last night. He didn't regret it, but it just seemed so _weird_. Inuyasha decided that brushing his teeth seemed normal enough, so he headed to his bathroom.

As he swept the minty substance along his teeth, spat, and rinsed, flashes of last night went through his head: _skin, sweat, panting, hot, moaning, whimpers (on her end), fangs, blood, the headboard smacking against the wall, and the rustling of the sheets as they quickly changed positions._ He wiped his mouth with a hand towel and walked back into his bedroom.

He struggled around for a pair of pants or boxers or something that would cover himself. He was slipping on a pair a sweatpants when he felt a hand on his back. He jumped back, a startled gasp escaping him. And then he saw Kagome standing there, in black pants that had creases down the front of them, and a violet shirt that had a dip that went modestly into her cleavage.

Her face held concern for a moment and then she smiled slightly, "I am sorry for startling you, darling." She stepped forward to touch his face, another look of worry showed on her face, "I do apologize for my... boldness last night. If I had handled it better, perhaps the pleasure we shared would have seemed less frenzied and wild..." She trailed off, her eyes breaking contact with his. She smiled thoughtfully, "Although... I would be a fool to say that it was not satisfying."

Inuyasha blushed, not sure what to say. He looked back at her, and she saw the question in his eyes. He didn't know how to ask it without sounding stupid.

Her kind smile was back, with a hint of mischief behind it, "Five."

His eyes bugged out of their sockets, "_Five?_ Five _times_?" He calmed himself, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "Wow..."

Kagome nodded, her soft giggle made him feel light. "Although," she said again, "I am not including the times you pleasured me without your lower half."

Inuyasha tensed and then blushed a darker shade of red. He remembered that part... vividly.

She continued to search his eyes, wondering why he was acting this way, "Have you not done this before?"

He said, "Which part: the sex part, the fact that this was a one-night stand, or the part where you drank my _blood_?" It came out a little angrier than he intended it to.

Kagome took her had from his face, taking a piece of her hair to play with instead. She looked down at the ground, "All of it, I suppose." Her voice was soft, sad. Inuyasha immediately regretted how he'd said it.

He said, trying to make his voice apologetic, "I haven't done any of those things." He sighed, "I'm sorry; I didn't meant to say that so angrily."

She nodded, looking up at him, "I have not done this before either." She hesitated, "Well, I have drank blood before. Just the first two you said; no, I have not done them." She laughed good-heartedly and smiled at him, "Have you really not had sex before?"

Inuyasha blushed (again) and nodded, "I don't have that much luck with women. That's not to say that sex is something that I _have_ to have in a relationship, I've just never really connected with a woman on that kind of level." He continued to stare at the carpet, "I'm not sure that made sense."

Kagome shook her head, "No, I understand what you mean. You are saying that you have never been in a relationship long enough to want to explore that area of it; or you have been in a relationship long enough, you just fear you will disrespect her or that you two have not gotten to know each other that well."

Inuyasha still stared at the carpet, "Yeah, it's kind of like that."

She stared at him, smiling thoughtfully, "Well I think that is... _fascinating_."

He looked at her, wondering what on earth she meant by that, "Huh?"

Kagome genuinely smiled at him this time, her eyes kind and gentle, and she flashed him her sparkly white teeth, "It is extremely rare these days to find a man who thinks that way. I find that very attractive."

Inuyasha's face was still flushed, but he was pleased that she didn't make fun of him. If it had been any other woman, he was positive they would have thrown their head back and laughed. But this woman didn't; she was special.

A few moments of silence passed between them. They stared at each other, still smiling. And then Kagome spoke up, "Well, darling. I have breakfast prepared for you. Shall we eat?"

He lifted an eyebrow, "_'We'_? You eat food?"

She smiled, "Of course. I also breathe and bleed - occasionally, if I hurt myself by accident - I require sleep, but it does not have to be during the day in a coffin. I am actually claustrophobic. I love walking down a sunny beach in the middle of the day during the summertime. I have been to several different churches and cathedrals and none of the crucifixes have ever burned me or hurt me." Her expression turned thoughtful again, "I have not been stabbed in the heart with a steak, though. But that cannot kill me; nothing can penetrate my skin except for another vampire's claws. I cannot walk up walls - I can jump over them, though. It does not matter how high they are. I can also -"

Inuyasha put a finger to her lips, silencing her, "Can I have breakfast before you dump all this on me? I would really like to get to know you, and I have no doubt that you're a vampire: when you sunk your fangs in my neck last night, I felt the pinch of them as they pierced my skin, I felt the way your lips sucked the blood out of me, I heard the noises you made as you tasted me. I... would just rather know all this on a full stomach."

He took his finger off her mouth and watched her reaction. She bit her lip and started to twirl her hair around her finger like she had last night, "You really want to get to know me?" Inuyasha nodded. She smiled and bit her lip again, looking down at the floor. She still twirled her hair, "I put the food in the oven to keep it warm... just in case."

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side, "In case of what?"

She didn't answer for a moment; she just kept twirling her hair. Then she said, "I really like you. I have never felt this way about a man before."

Inuyasha smiled, "I really like you, too."

She still didn't look at him. When she did look up, though, she had the cat-eyes again. He noticed she was breathing heavily, the mischief back on her face. He suddenly felt that he was full. He didn't think about food at all.

"I need to feed again. I do not think I had enough last night." Kagome said, "Get on the bed."

"Yes'm," was all he said.

**!()!**

_A little more graphic than I wanted it to be. I hope you all like it, though. Please review!_

_Wishing you well,_

_Oddery_


	2. Learning

_Hello people! _

_I'm so happy y'all like this fic! Here's some review responses:_

**DarkShadow at Midnight**: Ack! I know, I know! I really didn't mean to, though! I just turned out that way. I guess now I have to keep writing like that; not that it's going to be one big sex-fest, or anything, I mean I'll just have to keep a sort of "_more than hugs n' kisses_" type thing going. And I know about Kagome's OOC-ness! I love writing her though. I tried not to give her contractions, I'd actually thought I wrote her without using any, but it turns out I actually made her first few sentences with contractions. Oopsie. Inuyasha as well is OOC. I know that, I love writing him all shy and stuff. He's so cute! -Squeals- Anyway, thank you so much for the review! I look forward to more!

**Luna-Chan96**: Hey, I'm putting it up now. No crying! And thank you!

**Akari-San**: In a "weird sense"? What's that mean? Thank you, though! (Insert emoticon here)

**trekker4life**: Thank you very much! I'm glad you're addicted! Hee hee!

**lemonlisious**: ...

**abcdefg**: It will, it will! I don't think I'll make the lemons any more descriptive than they are. I'm sorry. I'm just not that kind of writer.

**Strawberry-Swirls**: Aw, you're sweet! Thank you for reading this one, too! Have fun! Ssts. (Ssts: Smiles Silently To Self)

**Princess Stormcloud0217**: Really? Well, thanks! :D

_That's it; let's get this show on the road!_

**!()!**

DISCLAIMER: I'll own Inuyasha when Chuck Norris can actually shoot himself in the face in order to shave.

**Chapter Two****: **_**Learning**_

"Clearly, darling," Kagome was saying as they stopped their activities. She was sweaty and panting as she wiped the perspiration from her forehead, "we are very sexually compatible."

Inuyasha laughed, "Yeah." He couldn't come up with much else to say. His mind was still on what had just transpired between them: incredible sex. She'd been above him for most of the session, but he'd gained control for a few minutes at a time. He loved the way she whimpered, sighed, and any other adorable noises she made when he moved above her.

Kagome moved off him so that she could snuggle close to his body. He put his arm around her and kissed her softly. When they parted, she looked at him shyly, twirling that piece of hair she had a habit of twirling, "S-So, how was it?"

Inuyasha snapped out of his reverie and looked at her, dumbfounded, "How on earth do you do that?"

She frowned, "What?"

"How do you switch personalities like that? You go from dominating cat-woman, to shy little girl in, like, half a second."

She smirked at him, "_'Dominating cat-woman_'?"

Inuyasha blushed, "Well… You're eyes get this catlike look in them right before… well, what we just did. And now, you're twirling your hair, like, all shy and stuff."

Her eyes softened, "Now, darling, _you_ are starting to sound like the _shy little girl_."

He feigned offense, "How?" She just shook her head, laughing slightly. Inuyasha thought for a moment, "Did you get enough to… Erm… drink?"

She brightened, "Oh, yes! I only took a cup from you last night. Perhaps… since your blood is so enticing, I did not feel like I got enough."

He nodded. They lay quietly for a while, Inuyasha occasionally stroking her arm or waist or hip. Kagome would sometimes nuzzle him in the neck, or gently rub her nose on his. _(A/N: Eskimo kisses! Kawaii!)_

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, darling?"

"You said last night that my scent makes you _feel_. What does it make you feel like?"

She smiled into his neck, "Mm… It makes me feel beautiful. It smells of everything I love. It makes me shiver. It makes me feel… beautiful." She said again. She paused, "You never did answer my question before, about how… _earlier _was."

Inuyasha smiled, "Perfect." He positioned her to where she could look at him, "And you are beautiful, you know."

She smiled, blushing, "Thank you."

He continued to smile at her. He addressed something he'd been feeling embarrassed about, "I-I'm sorry about what happened before. When you kissed me last night; I really didn't mean to get an erection the moment you did it."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Oh, darling. You do not have to feel self-conscious about that. I was counting on it."

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, well, I still feel that way. I usually don't go around getting hard whenever a woman kisses me; I swear I wanted to hit myself in the head with a tennis racket." She giggled softly and placed her hand on his face, feeling the smoothness of it.

She glanced away from him, "We are never going to eat the lovely breakfast I have prepared for you, are we?"

Inuyasha's eyebrows lifted, "Of course we are. We just got a little… distracted." He sat them both up and looked around for a pair of pants somewhere around his bed. Kagome began sniffing him again, _'mm'ing_ and _'uhhh'ing_ at his scent. He looked around at Kagome, who started to sniff his chest now, "So I guess my scent makes you horny, too."

This actually made her laugh out loud, "Yes, it does." She took one long, big whiff and shivered. Inuyasha took hold of her. She sighed into his arms, "Am I becoming the cat-woman again?"

"If you have that look in your eyes that makes you look like you're about to eat me, then yes."

She immediately jerked up and looked him in the eye sharply, "I do not _eat_ people. I have never _killed_ any of my meals. Vampires never do that. You humans just got so super-"

Inuyasha put up his hands, "Hey, whoa! I didn't mean it like that…"

She sighed, "I overreacted. I'm sorry."

Inuyasha stared at her.

"What?"

He said, "You said _'I'm'_. You haven't used a contraction before."

"Oh," she said, "well, that's because my mother and father once believed that using such a thing was rude and showed disrespect toward new people."

He grinned at her, "So what you're saying is I'm not just a meal anymore."

Kagome smiled her kind smile, "Yes, darling. That's exactly what I'm saying."

**!()!**

They sat down at the table to eat, Inuyasha sitting at the very end and Kagome toward his left. Inuyasha watched the vampire woman eat delicately. She really liked her food, he guessed, because she ate so much of it. He could tell she was trying to be subtle, but he noticed the large and frequent helpings she served herself.

He ate his food quietly. He loved every part of the meal she made him: pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, biscuits, cinnamon rolls the size of his face, various omelets, and a damn good cup of coffee. He wondered about it since he didn't have any coffee at present, "Hey, Kagome?"

"Yes, darling?" She said, her hand reaching over to stroke his arm lightly before reaching for her mug of the delicious brown liquid.

He hesitated, "Uh, where did you get this coffee? I don't have any in the pantry."

She smiled at him slyly over her mug, "Columbia."

Inuyasha's eyes were as wide as saucers, "And… where else did you go this morning?"

"Paris, to get my clothes; a little farm in Iowa for the eggs; and the rest for the biscuits and cinnamon rolls I got here. You'd be surprised how much I can make with so little, darling. You had flour, sugar, shortening, salt, and some spread cheese that expired a month ago." She tilted her head thoughtfully at the food on the table, "I do hope it tastes alright."

"'_Alright?'_" Inuyasha said, dumbfounded, "It's delicious! This is better than my sisters' cooking!"

Her eyes brightened, "You have sisters? What's your family like?"

Inuyasha stared at her, in awe of her red-brown eyes.

She giggled softly at him, "I apologize, darling. My eyes do seem to have that effect on men."

He shook his head, as to try and get a hold of himself, "You asked about my sisters, right?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Well, the oldest one I have is Kaguya. She's married and has two girls: Mizuki and Haruka."

She smiled, "Those are pretty names."

Inuyasha nodded and went on, "And then my other sister, the youngest one, is Akira. She's not married, and she travels the world and is always trying the food there. She's great at cooking."

Kagome smiled at him, "What of your parents?"

His eyebrows lifted, "Um, I'm an orphan. My mother died at childbirth and my dad died a long time before I was born. My sisters remember them a little, though."

She frowned and lowered her eyes, "I'm sorry."

Inuyasha shrugged and took a bite of his biscuit. It was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted, "Man! This thing is good!"

Kagome looked up and smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear shyly, "Thank you."

He chewed it, closing his eyes, "Mmm… The only thing that would make this unbelievable is chicken."

"Chicken?" She said, "Why on earth would you put _chicken_ on a _biscuit_?"

He stared at her, dumbfounded, "Are you kidding me? You've never heard of a chicken biscuit?" He sat back in his chair and put a hand to his face, sighing dramatically, "What am I going to do with you? How can I teach you the wonders of a delicious chicken biscuit?"

Kagome just stared back at him.

"You've gotta trust me, Kagome! Chicken biscuits are _good_." He clapped his hands together, "Alright, tomorrow morning we're going out for breakfast and getting a chicken biscuit."

She giggled softly and said, "Alright, darling." She stroked his face, looking into his hazel eyes. He was so beautiful. She remembered the intense, wild look in his eyes during sex last night. She never looked away from him, whether she was on top or he was. His scent started to distract her, arousal starting to spread throughout her body. She shifted in her chair, sighing softly.

Inuyasha saw the look in her eyes, and he only had time to say, "Cat-woman" quietly before she jumped him.

**!()!**

Inuyasha's eyes were closed when they were done. His arms were above his head, where Kagome had previously pinned them. He lay there, panting on the kitchen floor, his mind again on the explosive sex they'd just had.

"How the hell," he panted, "do you and I have so much energy?"

"Vampires have the ability to transfer energy into human bodies through physical contact. So, the more we touch -or have sex, in our case- the stronger and more awake you'll feel." She said matter-of-factly as she bent down low toward his face. She was still on him. Her sweaty hair curtained around their faces.

"Oh."

Kagome lifted an eyebrow, "I must say, Inuyasha, you are taking the vampire thing very well."

He grinned at her.

"What?" She said.

"You called me Inuyasha. You never used my name before. You usually call me _'darling'_."

She tilted her head, "Would you prefer me not to?"

He shook his head, his eyes closing again, "No, it's not that. It's just nice to hear you say it. My name sounds… special when you say it."

She smiled shyly and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her back and deepened the kiss. His tongue traced her lips, asking for entrance. She gladly gave it to him. He explored her mouth, her tongue, her teeth and then he flipped them over, Kagome pinned beneath him. She stared back up at him when they parted, her eyes innocently wide. She recognized the look in his eyes and shivered. The feelings that rose inside her when he looked at her scared her nearly to death. She'd only known him for ten hours!

"How are we so close already?" He asked, his breath tickling her face and chest. The ache that had subsided a moment ago resurfaced with a greater force as he kissed her ear. Her breath became ragged.

"I-I… I don't know…"

He didn't respond to her answer, only continued to press his mouth to her ear. He didn't touch her; he wanted her to say she needed him to satisfy her. He wanted her to say his name again. She wouldn't be dominant this time.

Kagome glanced at his hand, "Must you insist upon putting that there?"

He leaned up to look at her face, "Is it bothering you?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Why?" He grinned devilishly at her.

"Because it's not touching me!" She whined loudly.

His eyes softened, but the devil-grin didn't go away, "How about this?" The back of his hand ran down her side, down her waist, all the way to her hip, "Is this good?"

She nodded, "More."

His face was back next to her ear, breathing on it, "Tell me what you need."

Kagome looked at the wonderful man, her eyes stared to shed involuntary lustful tears, "You, I need you. You, Inuyasha."

His palm found her found one of her chests and massaged it lightly, making her whimper, "That's what I wanted to hear."

**!()!**

When they finished for the second time, Inuyasha collapsed on top of Kagome. She ran her finger up and down his back. He lay there for a minute, breathing heavily; he sighed finally and said, "That really made my day." Kagome grinned.

**!()!**

A while later, they got off the floor to go and take a shower. Inuyasha enjoyed scrubbing down Kagome's body: taking the bar soap and gliding it across her stomach, rubbing the soap in his hands and massaging her back, shoulders, bottom, neck, thighs, and her chest.

Kagome did the same for Inuyasha, but a little less perversely, she would hate for him to get aroused and not be able to bring her to that kind of release again because she honestly felt like she couldn't do anymore. She stepped out of the shower for a moment to get the face wash she'd brought over when she'd gone out this morning. She didn't really need it, but she liked the cool, refreshing feeling it gave her.

When they were done, Inuyasha dried her off slowly, starting with her legs first. He dried her calves and thighs, kissing each of them with a loud smack of his lips. Kagome giggled at his silliness, her hands ruffling his wet bangs. He smiled up at her and continued to dry her off.

**!()!**

Kagome swept the rough sponge over the interior of the mixing bowl she was washing in the sink. She told Inuyasha that she'd clean up the kitchen –and she really needed to, seeing as someone might slip on the puddle of bodily fluids they'd created on the floor. She shivered thinking about it.

Kagome wondered what Inuyasha was going to do with her. Would he kick her out eventually? How was he taking this so well? Kagome had never been in this situation before, so she wasn't exactly sure what to do. She knew vampires preferred to take human mates, or temporary human lovers, but was she ready for that? She didn't know. But what if Inuyasha never wanted her to leave and it was time for her to go? She guessed she could use a memory erasing spell; but what would that do for him? He was a good man, a lonely man. Erasing some of the best times he'd had in his life and putting him back in the hole she found him in seemed very cruel.

She'd spent a good amount of time in the kitchen cleaning for a while; she scrubbed the sink, cleaned off the table, and cleaned up the… stuff on the floor. She looked around Inuyasha's room for dress she was wearing last night, she really liked that one. She couldn't find it. She heard Inuyasha in his bathroom, the water from the shower still hitting the tile on the floor. She decided to ask him later about it. She found a white shirt of his that he appeared to have worn recently and put it on. She also took the sheets off his bed and put new ones on so that they'd have a clean bed to sleep in. She took the dirty sheets out of his room to put through the laundry.

**!()!**

Kagome continued to look for her dress, her search was becoming unsuccessful. She was really upset, she'd made that dress and she was very proud of her work. She walked back to the bathroom and went toward the shower. Inuyasha was just about come out when she appeared in front of him. From the look on her face, he knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I've torn this place apart for my dress I was wearing last night, but I can't find it!"

"Did you check under the bed? It may have gotten shoved under there last night." He said, not exactly sure what else to suggest.

Kagome hit her forehead, "Why didn't I check there earlier?" She started to leave the bathroom when she saw something that looked oddly out of place: a rubber duck. She turned to face him, "Why do you have one of those?"

Inuyasha looked at her, feigning a surprised look, "What? A man can't have a rubber ducky?"

Kagome laughed, "Not if you're calling it a 'ducky' and have it right next to you when you're in the bathtub."

"So, you're saying playing with rubber duckies isn't mature?" He walked slowly toward her. She couldn't think with his wet, naked body leaning over her. She had to sit on the edge of the bathtub because he leaned so far over, "Well, I've got news for you, woman." His mouth was next to her ear now, Kagome swooned, "Yes, playing with rubber duckies is _so_ mature."

"Okay." She slipped out from under him and went into his bedroom.

She did find her dress under the bed. Inuyasha had been right. She was still lightheaded from what he'd done and said to her. She giggled at the conversation as she went to the laundry room to go and get a hanger.

**!()!**

When she arrived back in Inuyasha's room, he was sitting up in bed reading a book. She saw that the binding said _Breaking Dawn_. She recognized the book and smirked at him.

"Why on earth are you reading that?"

He laughed, "My nieces wanted me to read the series." He his thumb kept his place while he flipped the front shut to look at the cover, "I don't _hate_ it, but it's very girly. Not meant for me at all." He looked at her, suddenly interested, "Have you read them?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, but I've read a lot of books like that. I often tire of human's perceptions of what we are. One of the most insulting vampire series I ever read was _Cirque du Freak_," she wrinkled her nose, "I remember in the second one, Mr. Crepsly said that only stupid vampires drink blood with their teeth."

"That's not very nice." Inuyasha said, peering over his reading glasses.

She smiled at him and sat on the edge of the bed next to him, "What do these books describe us as?"

Inuyasha looked at the cover again, "Well, they say your skin is very cold and pale," Kagome looked up thoughtfully.

"Kind of true. Our body temperatures are a little lower than that of humans', and we are a little pale."

Inuyasha went on, "They also say that while some vampires kill their victims, there are vampires that only hunt animals. The family of vampires in this series hunts out in the wilderness for bears and mountain lions. The girl that narrates the book sometimes calls it their _'vegetarian'_ diet."

Kagome giggled, "Though it's a nice thing to think about, vampires can't sustain themselves by drinking the blood of animals. But we don't kill humans. We don't need that much blood in one dose, it would hurt us."

"How?"

"It is similar to alcohol poisoning for humans, or water poisoning. Too much and we can really sway our Amount."

"'_Amount'_?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. The Amount is how much blood we crave around the time we need to feed. We can adjust it to where we don't need more than a tablespoon, but I'm too weak to make myself get to that point. If we drink past the Amount, then we become very sick." Kagome shook her head, "Anyway, are there any other myths that you would like me to prove or disprove for you?"

Inuyasha marked his place in his book and smirked at her, arching a brow, "Can you… turn into a bat?"

Kagome gave a deep throaty laugh, "No, darling. I have no need of shape-shifting."

Inuyasha continued his smirk, "Alright, no bats." He thought a moment for another myth, "Are you repelled by garlic?"

She smiled and shook her head, "Most of us aren't."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm not _repelled_ by it, but it does make me sneeze." She smiled at him. Kagome said, "So what exactly is this vampire series about?"

He said, "It's about a girl that falls in love with a vampire. There's a lot more to it than that, I guess. I mean, there's werewolves and royal-ish vampires and lots of travel. I'm not really surprised that girls are obsessed with the series, to be honest."

"Why?"

"Well, there's all that that I just listed, and then there's the fact that a bunch of good-looking guys outnumber the girls in this story." Inuyasha laughed, "Vampires are all the rage nowadays."

Kagome leaned into Inuyasha, putting her chin on his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist, "So what you're saying is that I'm very _in style_?"

"Hm… Yeah…" He said, rubbing her back. Sleep was starting to claim him, despite the fact that he didn't want to. He was thinking about the book he'd been reading, about what had just happened…

The girl had just seen her baby for the first time. A little half-vampire toddler.

His eyes popped open.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, sitting up.

Inuyasha swallowed, "Uh… Is it possible…? Can I get you pregnant?"

Kagome sighed, relieved, "No. Your seed isn't strong enough to break through one of my eggs. Remember how I told you that nothing can break my skin except another vampire's claws? Same thing, no human male's seed can break through a female vampire's egg."

"But a male _vampire_ can get a _human_ woman pregnant?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome said, "Yes, which is why most males prefer to take a human woman as their mate –and then eventually turn them into a vampire- to have children."

Inuyasha was confused, "But… can't a vampire couple have children?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes, but many vampire women like to make humans temporary mates."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

Kagome continued, oblivious to Inuyasha's glare, "They basically use them as sexual playthings."

"So is that what I am to you? A _plaything_?" Inuyasha said crossly.

Kagome put a hand to her mouth, realizing what she'd said, "No," she squeaked through her hand. She started again, "No… I meant that the female vampires use a spell on males to make them drugged or vigorous or sweet and caring. They use them and clear their memories and then leave them."

Inuyasha shook his head, "That doesn't reassure me at all. How do I know you didn't cast one of those spells on me in the kitchen to make me act like that? You mentioned something about one last night." He stated this bitterly at her. Her eyes were swimming.

"I put a freezing spell on you so that you couldn't move…"

"Why?" He said, his voice rising slightly.

"I wanted you to hear me talk; I wanted you to trust me! I didn't want you to run away!" The hurt in her voice was clear. Inuyasha didn't care, though. He'd been through this sort of trick before, but now he knew how to catch her in it.

"I wouldn't have!" He said loudly, "Because you're so fucking beautiful, it's hard for a guy like me who's been through a bunch of crap with women before, and hasn't dated since the last one he was with betrayed him, to not freaking be stunned by the way your hair looked in the moonlight, or how your eyes shined!"

Kagome, though flattered by his unintentional complements, said, "Well, I didn't know that! I'm not a mind reader!" She wiped her eye with her index finger, ashamed that she was crying.

"Tch! Great! The one power a vampire doesn't have!" He said, "And you know what? You have used a contraction before; you used several in the first few sentences you said to me!" He snorted, "_'Getting to know me'_, what a load of crap."

Kagome's voice was shrill now, glaring at him, "Well, maybe that's because _you_ are so _fucking beautiful_! Maybe that's because your scent makes me _feel_ so _fucking beautiful_! Maybe that's because _your _scent and the way _your _eyes shine distract me from what my parents taught me! Maybe that's it, _Inuyasha_!"

Inuyasha cowered under the now scary woman's glare. She loomed over him, looking like a skyscraper rather than her usually petite form. He heard her growl and huff.

Kagome continued, but with a more sharp edge to her voice rather than shrill, "Whatever it is that you went through with another woman has absolutely nothing to do with me. Whatever she did to you was stupid, because you are an incredible man. I can see that in the short time I've known you. I can see that you're very lonely, very bored, and very depressed. When I saw you last night, I wondered what a man like you was doing alone on a Saturday night. I saw that you needed a little color in your life, and what better way for me to do that than give you physical pleasures with a vampire?"

He looked at her, whispering, "But that's not what I want."

Kagome sighed, "Then what do you want, Inuyasha?"

"I just want a real relationship. I mean, I like the fact that we're having great sex, and yes, I like the fact that you are upfront about being who you are. I've had relationships where women have lied to me and done horrible things behind my back. All I've wanted since my last girlfriend was a woman who could make me feel something real. And I think you, Kagome, are just what I wanted. I just think we need to spend a little less time on first base… or second base, whatever the hell it is…"

Kagome stared at him for a moment. She wiped her tears and look at him again, "You hurt me."

He held her, "I know. I know. I'm sorry." Kagome laid her head on his shoulder, her cheek slightly on his neck. He rubbed her back and the back of her head soothingly.

"I didn't cast any sort of spell on you other than the freezing one. I promise. I didn't want us to be like that."

"So there is an _'us'_?" Inuyasha asked, pulling away. Kagome nodded and he hugged her again, "Good."

**!()! Chapter Two End !()!**

_I hope you all liked it! Please review!_

_Keep it real,_

_Oddery_


	3. Growing

_Hello, again fans!_

_I've decided to try this fic again. I don't know where it'll end up, but at least you all will still have it._

**toffeecakesxox. : **Aw, thanks!

**Luna-Chan96:** Don't panic! It's here, it's here!

**kaname_yuki:** Thanks, I hope you return to read more!

**Danny Girl 8093:** Sorry I took so long…

**xXxBroken-BloodxXx: **I'm glad you thought it was sweet.

**MikoKagome1113: **Thank you for your review! (What do you mean by "professional"?)

**DarkShadow at Midnight: **I'm so glad you liked it.

**mad4life: **I can, too! –Squee!-

_This chapter tells you more about Kagome; but be forewarned… there is a fair amount of __**sex**__ in this chapter as well (because I have decided to throw caution to the wind and write what I feel like writing). Don't flame me if you read it and don't like it, I did warn you. They're not exactly graphic lemons, but they certainly are lemons, let me tell you. I'm proud of myself for being this brave._

**DISCLAIMER**: Inuyasha own I don't.

**Chapter Three**: _Growing_

**!()!**

"Oh my," Kagome sighed, throwing her head back as she slid onto Inuyasha. "You're very thick today, darling."

They were on the couch in Inuyasha's living room, Kagome above him and both in a heavy state of arousal. They had just had dessert, their empty plates sitting on the coffee table in front of them. They were slowly indulging in the weekly sex they were allowed to have. Inuyasha had suggested it, to keep the promise of getting to know each other better. However, both didn't really like the idea, so there were occasional slip-ups. But they'd kept the promise for a solid two weeks now and they both decided that they deserved a little reward.

Kagome had been living with Inuyasha for a full two months. In those two months she had completely turned his life around. There was good food in the fridge and color in his home; his confidence had skyrocketed to where his co-workers had noticed as much.

Groaning, Inuyasha said, "Is that a good thing?"

"Mm," Kagome said, "it's a very good thing."

"Please," he panted, gripping her thighs, exposed from pushing the skirt of her dress up, "I've been thinking about this all day. I don't want to talk through it."

"Me either," Kagome agreed, picking up her pace. She pushed his shoulders as she rode him, sweat already beginning to gather on her.

Inuyasha panted, "Fuck… so wet…" His hands moved to grip her hips, pulling her onto him. He couldn't take this anymore. She wasn't going fast enough.

"Oh!" Kagome gasped, surprised that she suddenly found herself on the coffee table. Their plates slid onto the floor, clattering softly. Kagome's dress was in her face, she couldn't see what he was doing to her. But she could feel it… oh, she could feel it.

He had her legs on his forearms, his hands still gripping her hips and pulling her along him. He was standing, though. Kagome's head and shoulders were on the table, her back and legs were not.

Kagome couldn't help but exclaim at the sensations he made her feel, "Inuyasha! Oh!" She felt around for his hands, "Come closer," she panted, "please. I want to see you."

Breaking his rhythm momentarily to give in to her demands, he placed her legs so that she could grip his hips with her thighs. He leaned in closer, moving her dress out of the way, and started again. Kagome gasped again and held onto his back with desperation. Inuyasha's knees hit the table as he grew weaker from thrusting recklessly.

Kagome began to twitch and quake, her hands moving to his back. "Darling," she whimpered. "Oh, darling." Hearing this, Inuyasha went faster. He felt his release coming soon; he could sense Kagome's as well. Her thighs gripped him hard and Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut, still thrusting violently. Kagome's cries became more frenetic, and she came. She pressed her forehead into Inuyasha's shoulder, trying to get closer.

Inuyasha's release was soon after, jaggedly pushing into her. His seed coated inside her; he placed his hands behind her back and gripped her shoulders, pushing himself against her. His whole body shook, and sweat dripped off him. He buried his face into Kagome's neck, groaning quietly into her skin.

When he was finished, Kagome asked, "Are you alright, Inuyasha?"

He started to kiss her neck, also smelling that rosy scent she had. He kissed his way up to her lips, his tongue participating a bit more when he got there. He sat them both up, still kissing her; he gently pulled the zipper down on her dress, dipping his hand inside it to feel the warm skin on her back.

"I'm just fine," he said, grinning at her.

She pecked him on the lips, "That's good." Kagome raised her hands up above her head, smiling down at him. Taking the hint, Inuyasha lifted the dress over her head and tossed it gently over on the end of the couch; it was another full-skirted, spaghetti strap dress, lavender with deep purple trim. Kagome was fond of those; she didn't really wear much else. A skirt and a sweater occasionally, and the black, flowy pants she'd worn their second day together was about as much as she had. Well, from what Inuyasha could tell, anyway. He also noticed that she didn't really wear underwear, unless it was absolutely necessary. When he'd asked her about this, she simply shrugged and said that she found panties to be too confining. Bras, on the other hand, were a favorite for Kagome. She had many different kinds and in many different patterns. For instance, the one she was wearing now was a strapless number; it was a purple with small pink frills on the top and a matching bow in the center.

_(A/N: I love bras. I'd love to be like Kagome and buy all the cute designs. Unfortunately, I don't have the right sized boobs for all the cuteness. Mine are big, and they're going to get bigger, no doubt. A blessing? -Snorts- I think not.)_

Inuyasha smiled up at her, kissing her once more, "Let's go to bed." He carried her into the bedroom.

**!()!**

Inuyasha woke up early, surprisingly. He guessed he just didn't need that much sleep. For that night, at least. He rolled over onto his side to find Kagome smiling at him, her hands tucked underneath her head. He pulled her to him. They were both still naked.

"What's got you up so early?" she asked.

He rubbed her back, "Hmm… I dunno."

Suddenly, she looked up at him anxiously. She took her hands out from underneath her head and began to pull on that piece of hair. Inuyasha had noticed that there were two different ways that she played with her hair. When she twirled it with her fingers, she was feeling playful, flirty, or… horny. When she played with it with both hands, just alternating hands slowly smoothing the tresses, she was nervous, embarrassed, or sad.

Noting her nervous state, he tucked the piece of hair that she was currently playing with behind her ear, as if to tell her to pay it no mind. "What is it?" he asked.

She bit her lip, "I'm hungry."

Inuyasha smiled his crooked smile, "Well, you've lived here long enough to know that anything in the fridge is welcome to you."

She shook her head, still giving him that anxious look, "I… Perhaps I should have said, _'I'm thirsty'_…" Her voice trailed off.

Inuyasha's eyes widened for a moment, understanding, "Oh. Well. Go ahead." He laid down flat on his back, ready for her. He was surprised: usually she fed on him while they had sex. During those times, it felt good to have her do that. He'd never actually experienced this when he was "conscious", so to speak.

Kagome sat up, "There's just one thing."

Inuyasha rolled over again, looking up at her, "Yes?"

She looked at him nervously, "You know how people have preferences, right? Like how a person likes their coffee?"

"Right, yes. I know that," he said, looking at her curiously.

"Well, I prefer blood a certain way."

Inuyasha sat up, interested. He liked hearing about vampire stuff. "What way is that?"

Her face reddened, "I need to do some explaining first."

"Okay," he said.

She nodded, "Vampires can be born, made, or naturally made. I was naturally made." She leaned back against the wall. "Vampires that are naturally made are the ones who had a very strong will to live when they were about to die. What they think during this strong will determines how they will like their blood. Vampires that are naturally made are really the only vampires that have certain tastes."

"So… the other kinds of vampires just like blood in general?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes."

"How did you – er – become a vampire?"

"I was on my way home from my work. I was a seamstress, you know. A man with a knife pulled me into an alleyway and robbed me. I was lucky that was all he did." She sighed. "He left me mortally wounded in the alley. I don't know how long I lay there, just staring up at the sky. I remember going over all the things I hadn't done in my life, all my regrets. But the thing that stood out to me the most, the thing that upset me the most," she laughed bitterly, "was that I was going to die a virgin."

"What?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded, laughing, "I know, it's ridiculous to think of that before you die. But it was just something that had run through my mind. The more I thought about it, the angrier I became. I thought that sex was something a girl should experience at least once before she died, something that she had a right to, and now I was going to die before I had that experience; and the more I thought this, the more rational it sounded. After a while, I began to feel okay again. I could get up and walk around; it wasn't until I got home and saw that my stab wounds had completely healed that I realized that something had happened to me."

She straightened, but leaned her head to one side, "I ran away. I went far away. I discovered that I had new abilities." She paused turning her head away, "It was hard. There was no one else to explain what had happened to me. When I discovered that I was thirsty and needed blood to truly survive, I got scared. I was in Spain when I met another vampire, a male.

"His name was Raphael. He was a gentleman, and he taught me everything he knew. He taught me how to discover my preference and how to use our magic. He taught me how to enjoy being what I am," she said, looking at Inuyasha again.

Inuyasha said, touching her face, "You're not a _'what'_, Kagome. You're a _'who'_."

She smiled and laughed softly. She continued, "I lost track of him after awhile. I lived abroad, I saw so many things. I began to feel proud of who I was, of what I could do. But that didn't make the loneliness I felt go away. And my preference didn't help either."

Inuyasha smiled another crooked smile, "So, what does not wanting to die a virgin make your preference?"

Kagome sighed, her face going burgundy, "I like blood when its owner is… excited. Or at least when they've just done some sort of tiring activity. I believe it has something to do with the level of testosterone," she said thoughtfully. "That's probably why I like to feed off of young men."

Inuyasha didn't say anything for a moment, then, "By _'excited'_, you mean…?"

Kagome nodded, her face still red.

"Well, that's okay. You can't really help that," he shrugged. "You said on our second day together that you hadn't had sex before; how did you manage that?"

Kagome nodded agreeing with what he was implying, "It was very hard. But I didn't think that just having sex for the sake of having sex was enough. I wanted to at least feel a connection." She paused again, before continuing, "There were urges. Oh, there were urges. When a young male is aroused, and the blood heats up like that, and their scent changes…" She shivered, "I can barely control myself. I can nearly taste what they're thinking in their blood, and it excites me. It was real torture, sometimes. Depending on the guy."

Interested, Inuyasha said, "Who did you normally drink from?"

"Well," she sighed, leaning back against the headboard, "he'd have to be young, of course. I think that strength has something to do with it as well: I really only feed on active men. Usually, I'd visit a college at night. Fraternity houses in America were some of my favorite places to drink. Although, sometimes their blood would taste too much like alcohol to enjoy, they do like to drink a lot. But American men are a lot of fun. I've had some good times over there."

"How did you get to drink from them?" he asked.

"At first I'd have bite them in some private place, after they'd been working out or playing some sort of sport. I'd also have to bewitch them so that they wouldn't know what was happening to them." Her head tilted, "But the blood wasn't as satisfying after a while, I'd have to drink after a few days, rather than weeks. I then realized that I'd have to feed off them when they were aroused.

"I knew that I couldn't just have sex with them and then leave after I'd fed. That's incredibly dishonorable in the vampire world; and that's why my preference is so shameful. I don't get a lot of respect from other vampires because of it, even though I'm centuries older than them."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "For real? When were you born?"

"During the Muromachi period, in 1403. I don't remember the exact date of my birth. I believe it was in the spring though." She looked thoughtful again.

"How old were you when you became a vampire?"

Kagome looked down at her hands again, "Twenty, I think. I don't remember very much from my human life, just a few years before I was turned." She looked at him, "How old are you?"

"Twenty-six," he said sheepishly.

"Oh," she said. She looked up suddenly, "Where was I? Right… Well, to get the kind of blood that I needed, I had to change my plan. I started to feed on men that were a little older than the ones I'd been feeding on. I found that their testosterone levels were less jumpy, allowing me to drink less. An older man's mind is more focused, so he's able to think about sex much clearer than some college teen. They also tend to know what they're doing during it.

"I had to go to private homes, homes of men that were single. I couldn't bear to do what I did to men that were married or seeing someone. I waited until they were asleep. I'd cast a spell so that they stayed asleep, and then I'd sit on the edge of the bed next to them. Then I'd give them an arousing dream, a fantasy that they've been harboring for a while." She gave Inuyasha a brief look before moving to get up, "Perhaps if I re-enacted it?"

Taking the hint, Inuyasha lay down on the bed, as if to sleep. She crawled over him and sat on the edge next to him, placing her hands in her lap. "I'm going to need to cast the sleeping spell, darling," she said.

He nodded, "Okay. I'm fine if you tell me you're going to use something on me. And if it benefits the both of us."

She smiled, leaning in close and running her fingers through his hair, "I'll take note of that. Close your eyes." He did, and she cast the spell. His body relaxed and he breathed slow and deep, sleepily. Then, she placed both her hands on his head, allowing his mind to come into hers. She searched inside him for some sort of fantasy he had; she could use one of his, or create one, if needed.

Kagome lifted an eyebrow, finding one immediately. Apparently, he wanted to have sex in the shower, and he wanted to be behind her. She smiled, she liked this one. Quickly, Kagome made the dream as vivid as she could, so much that she started to feel the vibrations that he made in her. She bit her lip, crossing her legs. She could feel the soap running down their bodies and hear the sound of their slick skin slapping together at an alarming speed.

"Ohh," she sighed. She straddled him, taking the sleeping spell off him. He looked at her, both confused and lustful. She leered at him, "I want you in me. _Now_." He didn't need to be told twice. Inuyasha tackled her to the foot of the bed, entering her in one quick motion. He groaned, feeling her wet center. He shivered and began to roll his hips slowly.

Kagome dug her nails into his back, "Inuyasha, please! Fast- Uh!" She gasped-moaned as he crushed into her repeatedly, with maddening speed. She dragged her nails down his back, all the way to his waist. She started to pant loudly, and gasping as she did so. The sound was so sexy to Inuyasha.

"Bite me," he groaned; he grunted as he thrust into her, giving every word a special emphasis. "Quick! I'm – so –close!"

She hauled herself up to give in to his demand. Kagome now sat in his lap, grinding onto him. She moved his hair to the side hastily, his head following after. She bit. As soon as his blood hit her tongue, they both came. Inuyasha yelled her name, Kagome would have if she hadn't had her mouth and fangs attached to his neck. She sucked (and whimpered as she felt her release), and Inuyasha moaned. His hips jerked and twitched as he once again filled her with his seed.

Kagome's fangs retracted and her nails stopped digging into his skin. She was sure that she'd drawn some blood, given the fact that she'd forgotten herself. She felt for the wounds on his back, only to find that there were none. No welts, no marks, no nothing. Odd, she thought. She could have sworn that she had dug very deep into his back. She shrugged it off and immersed herself back into the moment.

The blood warmed her body and stomach. She leaned back, her head tilting. "Mmm," she murmured.

Inuyasha had fallen backward onto the pillows, his arms above his head, "Holy shit." He'd been commenting on the sex, but when he glanced at Kagome, he tried to speak, "Are you-?"

Kagome shook her head, trying to shush him wordlessly. She closed her eyes. She felt his lust for her within her; she shivered and touched her throat. Her eyes opened, glazed over with pleasure.

"Darling-Inuyasha," she began shakily, "that was… the best –_the __**best**_– blood I've had in my entire existence."

Inuyasha grinned and pushed himself up to meet her. He touched her face and kissed her softly.

"Glad to be of service."

**!()!**

Inuyasha sighed as he went to work the next morning. He hadn't wanted to leave Kagome, but he didn't have any vacation time to spare, so he had to go in today. On the bright side, he felt great: he was cheerful, confident, and sexually satisfied. He walked down the hall, the elevator opening at the end of it. The woman who lived in the condo next to him stepped out, reading her paper. She looked up as she passed him. Noting who he was, she smirked at him in that way women do when they're into somebody. She looked him up and down, apparently liking what she was seeing.

Inuyasha looked at her, surprised. He gave her a polite smile back and stepped in, still confused. And then it dawned on him…

They'd been heard last night.

His face reddened and he awkwardly repositioned his bag on his shoulder as the doors shut, trying to avoid the woman's intense stare.

He thought on what last night had been like. The sex had been a little different; he seemed more knowledgeable about her body, apparently. Judging from how vocal Kagome had been, at least. She'd also mentioned something about being "thick" down there last night; and she'd clawed into him pretty good, too, though there were no marks or any pain whatsoever. _Kagome's a little sore this morning though_, he thought, smirking into his travel mug as he took a sip. He shook his head, laughing to himself. Then he stopped; it was odd that she'd be sore, from a human man…

The elevator door opened one floor down. His best friend Miroku stepped in.

"Oh, good," he said, "I need to talk to you."

Miroku and his wife Sango lived in the condo directly below Inuyasha. Miroku was a therapist and Sango was a nutritionist and personal trainer. Both were recently married, after a year of dating.

"You need to tell me about the girl you've been fucking," he said bluntly.

Inuyasha choked into his coffee cup, "What? !"

"You heard me. Why is it that the minute I leave for a lovely vacation with my beautiful wife, I miss the moment that my best friend lost his virginity?"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha whispered angrily, as if there were people around.

"Calm down, there's no one in here," he said waving his hand.

"How the hell did you know about us anyway?" Inuyasha asked bitterly.

"We heard you. Quite clearly, in fact."

"Sango heard us, too? Oh no…"

"She did," he smiled. "It got her in the mood. I should probably thank you for that. I had a good night, too."

They both laughed and stepped out of the elevator. Miroku continued to walk with Inuyasha out the door. Inuyasha noticed the clerk at the desk looking at him in much the same way as the woman upstairs. She gave him a flirty little wave as he walked out the door. Miroku noticed this, too.

"So, tell me about her," he said.

"Well, her name's Kagome, she's very sweet. Polite. She's beautiful, and she smells like roses all the time. I don't know if it's a perfume or a lotion, but she smells that way pretty much twenty-four-seven." He smiled, taking another sip of his coffee.

"We should have dinner sometime, all of us. How about tomorrow night?"

Inuyasha considered this, "I'll have to check with Kagome. I'm sure she'd love to meet you both, and cook dinner. She's an _amazing_ cook."

Miroku grinned, "My God, she's perfect. She's beautiful, she's patient, and she can cook." Miroku put his hands on Inuyasha's shoulders, "Don't let her go. I think you've found a good woman."

Inuyasha smiled, "Thanks, really. It means a lot to me that you say that."

Miroku took his hands away and put them in his pockets, "So how long have you two been together?"

He thought, "I'd say about two months, give or take a few days."

Miroku lifted his eyebrows, "How long have you two been having sex?"

"Well… kind of since… the night we met."

"_What?_"

Inuyasha looked at his friend, whose mouth was agape. He tried to somewhat make up a story around he and Kagome, "You have to understand, Miroku, there was a huge attraction when we met. We could barely control ourselves. We really liked each other; at first it was just going to be a one-time thing. But the morning after we decided to go out again. There you have it." He shrugged, taking another sip of his coffee.

"H-How often…?"

Inuyasha just gave him a sly look over his mug.

"Wow, you truly have discovered the joy of sex."

"That I have, Miroku," he said, nodding, "that I have."

**!()!**

Inuyasha groaned in relief when he got back home after work. The women in his office kept hitting on him; one came back three times with different approaches. He'd turned them each down politely, telling them that he was already seeing someone. What was so different about him that made women want to jump his bones?

He called out for Kagome, hearing a weak reply coming from his bathroom. He set his bag down in his bedroom, taking his jacket off and throwing it on his bed. He opened the bathroom door to find Kagome kneeling at the toilet, violently throwing up.

"Oh, my God! Kagome!" He rushed to her side, kneeling. He held her hair with one hand and rubbed her back with the other. It was several minutes before she was able to flush the toilet and stand to rinse her mouth out. She used to mouthwash to freshen herself up. She sat down on the toilet.

"I didn't know vampires could get sick," he said, smiling awkwardly.

She shook her head, looking at him worriedly, "We don't. A female vampire throwing up can only mean one thing."

"What's that?" he asked, swallowing.

"Inuyasha, are you truly human?"

"Well… I don't understand, why…?" He touched her face gently with his hand.

"Because," she swallowed, "I think I'm pregnant."

**!()! End Chapter 3 !()!**

_Dun, dun, dun!_

_Review! Please help me keep this story going! (Insert emoticon here)_

_Wishing you well,_

_Oddery_


	4. Finding

_Hello all!_

_Here's some review responses!_

**tise**: I'm so sorry I take forever updating. .

**inukag4ever18**: I wanted to be unique, so I made Kagome the vampire. I see I succeeded. *-Smiles-*

**i love this!**: Glad you like it!

**Darling…:P**: Well, Inuyasha isn't exactly a "sweetheart" or "honey", is he? I had a little trouble coming up with a pet name for him. And "dear" would just be too plain…

**Nick F.**: I wanted to give them original personalities, but somehow they're still the Inuyasha and Kagome we know. Kagome is still shy and Inuyasha still has a temper.

**!()!**

**DISCLAIMER: **Wow… I don't really have anything clever for this one… I don't own Inuyasha. (LAME.)

_**Chapter Four: Finding**_

Kagome lay down with Inuyasha on his bed. He hadn't said anything when she told him she was pregnant. He just carried her and put her gently on the bed. He lay next to her a moment later, putting his arm around her, keeping her close. They stayed like that for a while, an hour at least. His hand rubbed her upper arm, the other tucking that piece of hair she kept pulling on behind her ear. She couldn't read his expression; his eyes were lidded slightly. She touched his face.

He looked down at her, just looking at her. Not with any sort of emotion that she could identify. He bent down slowly and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. When he pulled away, he stared at her again with that same expression.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore, "Inuyasha, what are you thinking? Please tell me."

He took her hand in his and kissed it softly, "I need to do something. I'll be right back."

Inuyasha got off the bed and left the room. Kagome sat up.

Would he get rid of her? He didn't appear to be angry, but men could be so odd sometimes, so unreadable. Kagome braced herself for the break-up. Would she be ready for it? She put her hands to her face as she felt hot tears come to her face. She sighed softly as she waited, trying to calm herself.

She could hear him talking on the phone, his voice was calm. He didn't sound angry. Kagome wondered who he could be talking to at a time like this. She heard him hang up. She waited for him to come back in, but he didn't. She heard him pick up the phone again; he was calling someone else it appeared.

This time she heard sternness in his voice that she had never heard before. She listened for words, but there were too many walls in the way for her to hear exactly, he sounded as if he were on the verge of becoming angry, but only if he was not given what he asked for. It sounded as if he were getting his way. He gave a frustrated sigh as he hung up the phone. He came back into the room.

He stood in front of her.

Kagome swallowed, "Is this goodbye?"

Inuyasha looked taken aback, "What?" He saw the worried and sad look on her face and he frowned; he kneeled before her, "No… no, Kagome." He held her face in both his hands, "I'd never leave you at a time like this." He sighed. "I quit my job."

Kagome's eyes widened, "What? Why?"

He looked at her seriously, "Because if this baby truly is mine, then we need to find out what I am, and that may take us on an adventure. Whatever I am could be dangerous if combined with vampire, but not the baby itself, for you. You could be hurt if we don't take the right precautions."

Kagome's head tilted, "So… are you saying you want me to… get rid of this?" Kagome couldn't bring herself to say _it_.

Inuyasha took her hands, "No! Of course not! I just want you to be safe, is all. We just need to make sure you're healthy and the baby as well. I would never ask that of you, Kagome."

She sighed in relief, "Oh…" She opened her eyes, "There were two phone calls… Who else did you call besides work?"

He smiled, "I called my sister. I asked her and Akira to come down as soon as possible."

"Why?"

"Well," he said, "if I _am_ something supernatural, then they should know. They saw where I came from. I may not even be my mother's child, I might be adopted…" He frowned and looked down, his hands moving away from Kagome's and into his lap.

Kagome held his head and made him look at her. She smiled. "Darling, everything will be okay. All will be revealed soon enough, I'm sure. Good or bad, you were still raised by two lovely women, and you still have me, and you still have a baby on the way. Nothing will have changed about now. Nothing."

Inuyasha smiled and leaned up to kiss her. Kagome met him halfway and placed her hand on his chest. She murmured softly into his mouth and leaned further into him. The kiss deepened and Kagome placed both her hands on his shoulders. At that point, Inuyasha pulled away.

"So what am I supposed to expect from a vampire pregnancy?" he asked.

"Shhh," Kagome said. "All will be revealed, like I said. Right now, I want you." She emphasized her point by grabbing his crotch. She felt him harden for her.

"But-," he started, but was cut off by Kagome's kiss. He pulled away again, this time more reluctantly, "Kagome… I need to know this."

"_Later_," she breathed across his lips, "I promise." She then tackled him to the floor, ripping off his shirt as she went. She began to kiss his neck, soothing where she'd bitten him last night with her tongue. "Mmm," she moaned softly. "I cannot get over how good your blood smells and tastes, darling. And your skin…" She shivered, placing an open-mouthed kiss on his shoulder.

Inuyasha was enjoying her kisses, completely lost in his desire for her. His hands went to grab her rump, squeezing it through the baby blue cotton dress she wore. He wasn't satisfied with what he felt, so he brought his hands up her bare thighs and up into her dress, grabbing her rump again. He was quite surprised to find that she was wearing panties, well… Not exactly…

"Are you wearing… a _thong_?" he asked, slightly shocked.

"A g-string," Kagome corrected, working his belt buckle as she sat up. "I enjoy them from time to time. Not all the time, because I think they are a bit trashy."

"You could never be trashy," Inuyasha said sitting up and kissing her sweetly.

Kagome smiled and kissed him back briefly, pulling away when she had a thought. She looked down at his open belt and said, "Darling, have I ever given you oral pleasure? I don't recall doing so…"

"No," he said, still gripping her rump and pushing up the skirt of her dress. He wasn't looking at her. "I don't mind, though."

She put her hands on her hips and looked at him sternly, "Why haven't you asked me to reciprocate when you've done it for me so many times? Why should I expect you to do it for me if I don't do it for you?"

"Well, I like doing that for you," he said, looking up at her. "And most women don't like to do that, and I didn't want to push it on you. Plus, how the hell do you ask for something like that? _'Honey, can you give me a blow job?'_ I'd never do that."

"Well," Kagome said, sighing, "that's going to change. From now on, I'll reciprocate. Whether you want me to or not; and now is one of those times…" She trailed off, her hands unbuttoning his pants. As she pulled down his zipper with one hand, her other hand massaged his crotch, which was getting harder and harder with every stroke.

"Oh, God," Inuyasha moaned, leaning back on his forearms.

Kagome completely undid his pants and pushed them away to reveal his boxers, which were restraining a rather large erection. She gently pulled the underwear down with his pants, freeing his length. It sprung out, but it still pointed toward her lover's chin. He was quite aroused…

"Oh, my," Kagome said. "You're very hard, darling."

Being the curious girl she was and the fact that she had never really gotten a good look at her lover's penis, Kagome slid down Inuyasha's legs and peered at it closely. It pulsed every now and then, a sign that he was in fact highly aroused. Her large red-brown eyes blinked innocently as she stared at him, and her hands reached out to touch him gently. Inuyasha murmured quietly and slowly tossed his head back, loving her touch. Her hands felt his hot length from bottom to top; she started to move them in a slow rhythm, gently working her way up to his tip. She brought her nose and mouth to him, giving it a small kiss. The second she breathed in, Kagome froze. Her eyes snapped open and her fangs immediately popped out. The smell of the hot, aroused blood in his shaft excited her. Her tongue came out to lick his awakened desire for her, feeling the heat of it with the wet muscle. She took a long, languid lick and moaned. So did Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" he gasped.

"Darling," her voice coming out in a deep growl, "your blood smells so good right here. I bet it tastes wonderful…" She took another long lick on him and moaned again, taking him completely in her mouth.

A tremor shook Inuyasha and he growled, pushing his hips up into her mouth. "Oh, my God," he half-growled, half-breathed. "Keep going… faster…"

Kagome bobbed her head on him a little faster, using her small, slender hand to stroke what she couldn't fit in her mouth. Her other hand massaged his thigh, spreading her fingers as she moved it up onto his hip. "Mmm," she moaned on him. Her fangs scraped against the sides of his tip and the rest of his cock, and they ached to taste the blood, but Kagome realized that if she bit him anywhere near down here, he'd never let her feed off him again. There was just too much risk in her that close to his privates. She could bite his dick off, and neither of them wanted that. So Kagome restrained herself from hurting him and focused on enjoying his scent and his pleasure in what she gave him.

Her head bobbed faster and her lips sucked harder. Inuyasha found it hard to keep quiet.

"Oh, fuck!" he yelled. "M-More! I'm gonna cum!" He'd fallen onto his back at this point, unable to keep his forearms from shaking. Kagome's head was moving faster and faster, he could feel himself ready to explode. "Oh, God… Oh, God…" Dribbles of precum began to run down his shaft, only to be lapped up by Kagome's tongue. "Ohhh…" Suddenly, she took all of him into her throat, just as he reached the edge, "Oh, _**YES!**_" Jets of his seed coated her throat and tongue, and she swallowed, not particularly enjoying the taste, but it was the only option for her if she wanted to keep all of him in her mouth.

Several long moments passed and she cleaned him up and put his pants back in order. She gave him a little while longer to recover; she just sat and smiled down at him.

"Oh, wow," he panted. "You're really good at that. And you haven't done it before?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, but I have learned a few things when I watched the dreams of my meals."

He sat up to look at her. He kissed her lustfully, "I believe it is my turn to reciprocate…"

Kagome giggled and squealed when Inuyasha tackled her to the ground. His fingers ran up her legs and up her skirt. His right hand played with the edge of her skimpy undergarment, and then his fingers found her slick folds. They were hot and wet already.

"Oh, my," he said, laughing darkly. "You really like giving blow jobs, don't you?"

"I'll admit it," Kagome said, giggling. "I did quite enjoy that." Inuyasha shoved his fingers inside her and she gasped, "OH! Darling! You naughty boy!"

Inuyasha smirked and leaned in to kiss her, "I'm that and much more." His tongue delved into her mouth and he kissed her passionately. His fingers began to push in and out, Kagome squealing and sighing cutely as he did so. And then he heard a knock on the door.

"Damnit!" he cursed.

"It's alright, darling," Kagome said, panting. "I'm sure it won't take long. I'm a very patient girl."

"A very_ naughty_ girl," Inuyasha corrected smirking and giving her bottom a little teasing swat. He licked his fingers at her and stood up, buttoning his shirt. Kagome was already standing and straightened up. She walked to the front door with Inuyasha.

He opened it and Miroku was standing in front of them.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to interrupt anything…"

Inuyasha laughed and leaned over at Kagome, "He totally did. Don't let him lie to you." He brought Kagome forward, so Miroku could see her better. "Kagome, this is my best friend Miroku. Miroku, this is my girlfriend Kagome." Miroku's eyes widened for a moment when he saw her.

He smiled, though Inuyasha noticed it wasn't his usual cheery smile. He didn't say anything for a long time, and then suddenly he remembered himself, "Oh, I'm sorry my dear… Inuyasha said you were beautiful. I don't think I'd prepared myself for just _how_ beautiful."

"Oh," Kagome giggled awkwardly. "Please, I'm nowhere near that good looking."

"You are, you silly woman," Inuyasha said, giving her temple a loud kiss. He looked at Miroku, "What's up?"

"Well," he started, "Sango wants to know if she should bring anything for tomorrow night. Like dessert or an appetizer."

Kagome looked confused, "Bring something for tomorrow night? What's happening tomorrow night?" She looked up at Inuyasha.

"I invited Miroku and his wife over for dinner tomorrow. I thought we could make dinner and you could meet them. They're great people. I –er– couldn't tell you because I got distracted." His face went red and so did Kagome's at the realization.

"Well," she said, "I think that'd be swell! It'd be lovely to meet your friends." She looked back at Miroku, who was still staring at her strangely, as if he couldn't believe she was real. "Tell her that if she'd like to bring dessert, that'd be great. I'll handle dinner and appetizers. I love to entertain!"

"You certainly seem like the type that would," he said, still smiling in that strange way.

Kagome found the compliment a little odd, but she took it. The man must've been nervous.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Inuyasha. Nice to meet you, Kagome," he said, waving.

"Nice to meet you as well," she said, nodding. She felt uneasy as she closed the door. As soon as she did, however, it dissolved because Inuyasha pinned her against the door and his fingers were back inside her.

"Mmm," she moaned, pressing her forehead against the cool door. "He seemed really nice," she said, panting.

"Yeah, he is," Inuyasha breathed into her ear. His lips kissed her neck as his fingers slid in and out of her. "God… you're so wet…" His fingers moved faster and faster, his other hand coming down to play with her clit. Kagome squirmed and moaned as he pleasured her. She began to buck into his hand.

"Ohhh! Don't stop! YES! _**YES!**_" She came all over his hands. Her fluids dripped down her thighs and she sighed in pleasure. Kagome shivered and turned, watching Inuyasha lick his fingers clean. "Inuyasha," she panted. "Take me… now."

"Oh, but I can't," he said, teasingly. "I must reciprocate first." With that, he carried her over to the kitchen table, where he set her down on the edge, and he sat in the chair in front of her.

"Inuyasha, please… Do it later, I need you now…" she begged him. She hiked up her skirt and played with her folds, spreading her juices around. "I'm so ready for you," she sighed. "See?"

He watched her lustfully for a moment, but then looked up at her. "You're really going to deny me my snack? I've been working so hard all day and you won't let me have a little treat? I will fuck you when I've had my snack, you naughty girl," he said, pulling her hands away and pressing them onto the table. He looked up at her, "I have been craving something sweet all day. And that something is _pussy_." In a flash his head dove between her legs, his tongue tasting her rosy-sweet juices.

"Such filthy language, darling! Filthy!" she gasped. "I absolutely love it! _A-AH!_"

That afternoon was when Kagome decided that she would never deny Inuyasha something sweet.

**!()!**

Miroku rode in the elevator quietly, contemplating what he just saw. He had to tell Sango.

He walked in and found his wife in the kitchen.

"Well, what did he say?" she asked cheerfully.

"They said you could bring dessert," he said. He looked at her seriously. "We need to talk."

Sango put down the dishtowel, "About what?" She walked over and sat down at the kitchen table, hearing the muffled sounds of pleasure coming from the apartment above them. Inuyasha's girlfriend appeared to be having a good time.

"About her," Miroku said, pointing up at the ceiling. Sango looked where he pointed.

"What about her? Is she nice?"

Miroku shook his head, "No. This is awful Sango… I knew something had to be up when we heard him having sex last night."

"What's wrong with her?" Sango asked.

Miroku looked at his wife very seriously and took her hand on the table, "She's one of us."

**!()!**

_Alright!_

_Finally this chapter's done! Now we can start getting into the good stuff! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long._

_Please review!_

_Keep it real,_

_Oddery_


End file.
